


Drabble # 5

by wordsalad



Series: Strummer - Drabbles [5]
Category: Meryl Streep/Don Gummer RPF, STRUMMER - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP, RPF, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsalad/pseuds/wordsalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl sighed but laughed softly. In reality, she loved it. She thought she actually fell deeper in love with her husband of 4 months as he first sought her hand in public and held it like it's nobody's business as they fought their way through throngs of photographers as they attended an event in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble # 5

**Author's Note:**

> Was working on a darker one shot fic when this idea popped up. I was planning to incorporate it on the fic that I was working on but it didn’t fit so I just made a drabble.

"Donnn.. your holding my hand is driving me nuts.. your palm's soo sweaty."

Don shrugged and grin, "You have to endure it. In sickness and in health remember?" he said as he pulled her closer and kissed her temple. "..sweaty palms included."

Meryl sighed but laughed softly. In reality, she loved it. She thought she actually fell deeper in love with her husband of 4 months as he first sought her hand in public and held it like it's nobody's business as they fought their way through throngs of photographers as they attended an event in New York. 

"But it's really icky, darling. I think you should have it checked or something."

"Do you not like holding my hand?" Don pouted, feigning hurt.

Meryl smiled and shook her head, "I love holding your hand.. but when your tense it sweats!"

"I wish I have better control of it.. But I really do tend to tense up whenever we're at this events.."

"You know, you don't have to come with me.."

"You're joking, right?"

Meryl laughed, "What?.. Really Don.."

"And you surrounded by these hollywood sleaze balls the minute you get there? No way." Don said firmly, his possessive streak lacing his tone.

"Aww.. my hero.." Meryl chuckled as she softly touch her husband's chin and pecked at his lips.

"You bet. I'll check what I can do with Mr. Sweaty Palms if it really bothers you, honey."

Meryl stared at Don, noticing that he was actually hurt by her words. Her heart ached at the thought that she must have really offended him, when in fact she was just kidding. She shook her head and smiled softly at him, "No.. I love it, actually. I was just messing with you." she said as she laughed and pinched his face.

Don playfully glared at his wife and grinned, "You think you're funny?" he said as he tickled her merciless. 

The driver of the limo they were on cleared his throat, "We're here, Ms. Streep."

The couple finally calmed down and acted their age as the limo slowed down. Don was about to open the door when Meryl tugged at her husband's tux, "Don't let go of my hand, Mr. Sweaty Palms, okay?"

Don's smile was blinding as he pecked at his wife's lips and whispered, "Never."

FIN.


End file.
